


A widower's thoughts are always with his deceased wife

by MakikoIgami



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu finds certain parallels between his behavior and that of his wife, and Bunny's behavior and that of his younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A widower's thoughts are always with his deceased wife

**Author's Note:**

> I could tell you what spawned this story, but I am not allowed to. Thus, er, let yourself be said that I adore both KotetsuxTomoe and all the love that he should have showered her with and also BarnabyxKotetsu because Bunny needs a lot of love. A LOT!

**Title** : A widower's thoughts are always with his deceased wife  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairings** : Barnaby Brooks Jr. x Kotetsu T. Kaburagi  
 **Wordcount** : 3,835  
 **Spoilers** : A few, minor ones. But you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't seen the whole series. ^^;  
 **Warnings** : Gay Sex, thoughts of het sex and a very absent-minded Wild Tiger.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, except for these words.  
 **Summary** : Kotetsu finds certain parallels between his behavior and that of his wife, and Bunny's behavior and that of his younger self.  
 **Notes &Comments**: I could tell you what spawned this story, but I am not allowed to. Thus, er, let yourself be said that I adore both KotetsuxTomoe and all the love that he should have showered her with and also BarnabyxKotetsu because Bunny needs a lot of love. A LOT!

The moment Barnaby threaded long, pale fingers into his hair after he had pulled off the last bit of clothing from his body, gazing into his eyes with a painfully familiar amount of love unobscured by his glasses, Kotetsu closed his eyes, trying to mask it as a flutter of his eyes when all he could think of were the countless times when he had done the exact same thing while he had made love to Tomoe.

He remembered how her long black hair had felt silky smooth against his fingers and how he could never not touch her hair, smell it and caress it at all times possible. Briefly he wondered if Bunny felt the same thing that he had felt - bottomless gratefulness that he had been allowed to be together with this wonderful human being, love and, of course, the desire to become one with her whenever they were alone - but he pushed those thoughts away quickly when another set of strong fingers wrapped around his manhood.

Certainly, this was something that Tomoe would have done as well, but there was no doubt at all that there was a difference in the way she had touched him. He groaned and threw his head back, realizing with a start that he reacted in the same way that his late wife had thrown back her head whenever his fingers had touched her sex. Up to this very day, he remembered exactly how it felt, soft and wet and watching her squirm had always managed to make him lose control.

"Kotetsu-san," Barnaby moaned and Kotetsu found himself reciprocating that moan, unable to hold it back. "Please... I want to be inside of you."

The older of the two smiled, patting the younger one's cheek, even though he wanted scream and die out of embarrassment. "It's okay... Please be gentle."

He made a conscious effort not to say the same words that Tomoe had said to him this time - _"I want you inside me... hurry."_ \- but still, it was ridiculous how much this scene was alike to the ones that he had experienced together with his wife.

When Barnaby went to get some lube though, Kotetsu realized that Tomoe _had_ said line before... namely during their first time. It had been in his room, for some reason everyone of his family had managed to be out - or was it because they had skipped school? - and while he had only wanted to kiss and cuddle with her, Tomoe had suddenly taken his hand and placed it upon her breast. He remembered that feeling as if it had been yesterday: It was so soft but firm and - which fascinated him all the most, he could feel her nipple hardening, but that was completely diminished by the fact that he could feel her heartbeat so strongly against his palm. At the same time, Tomoe's hand had awkwardly cupped his manhood through his pants, her face flushed red, but her eyes were eager.

After that, it was only matter of minutes until they were both naked and lying on his bed and it was more awkward than anything else, but Kotetsu had tried to do everything so that it felt good for Tomoe because he loved her so much and he didn't want this to be a failure, not like their first date.

"Are you ready?" Barnaby broke into his reminiscing, completely catching him off guard.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yeah... I'm ready..." Kotetsu said and lifted his legs slightly so that the other had better access to his ass.

The blond frowned at his partner, watching him move closely. "...What's up with you today? You seem a little distracted, as if something is on your mind."

The brunet started, staring up wide-eyed, then he blushed and looked to the side, flushed with embarrassment. "Nah, Bunny-chan, if I seem to be distracted, then that means you have to work harder," he smirked, hoping that it was enough to both distract the blond and himself from his real thoughts and distress coming from that.

At least his taunting had the desired effect and Barnaby looked appropriately flustered and annoyed, obviously forgetting about prodding further. Kotetsu sighed when the amount of lube that was spread over long fingers was just a little bit more than usually and chuckled as the blond quickly coated his fingers before he lowered them to the offered ass.

He would swear that he wasn't doing this intentionally, but sometimes it was just too easy to push the right buttons on Bunny's mind and distract him from thinking too far into the wrong direction. He knew the blond wasn't stupid and he probably understood him better than anyone else, so it was just a matter of time until he found out where his mind was. But two could play that game and by then he knew how to trigger the younger one's ambitioned side easily with just a few words. It was helpful that they were also playing the game of "anything you can do I can do better" whenever they were at work, too, so he knew exactly when to push his buttons.

He winced when the first digit entered him, he did that all the time, just like Tomoe had held her breath every time that one of his fingers had entered her, most of the time just to 'test the waters'. During their first time it was hard, he was unable to tell whether she was wet enough or not, so he kept on wriggling his fingers inside of her until she had quietly asked him to stop teasing and get on with it. _"It's okay... please be gentle."_

Never once had he had to tell Bunny to move on, because the younger one was too impatient to and had obviously researched well enough to know how and when something was right - or at least supposed to be right - but Kotetsu usually kept quiet when something _didn't_ feel right because he wasn't the type to complain about these kinds of things. It had taken him ages to be confident enough to not ask Tomoe what to do after every move or to move on without asking and feeling bad about it. She told him it didn't feel bad, but it certainly looked like she was in a lot of pain after their first time and to be honest, the three small dots of blood on the covers afterwards had crept him out, even if she had told him that it was perfectly normal and that he hadn't hurt her at all.

Bunny, that bastard, he didn't care one bit if he could walk the next day or not. Often he would have to call in late for work while the blond waltzed into the office as if nothing had happened. Kotetsu had vowed to return the favor some day, but every time they started something, Barnaby ended up on top. Mostly because Kotetsu wanted to show him how it was done _slowly_ , but that idiot never listened to him and pushed him down whenever he had the chance to. Ah, the perils of youth. Everything had to happen at once and fast.

A second digit entered him and Kotetsu winced again, but he knew that he relaxed quicker than he had done when they begun to have sex and that it didn't hurt as much as before. He remembered being impatient as well in his youth, and he also remembered one time where he and Tomoe both had been so horny that they couldn't even wait for the other to take their clothes off or even get into their bedroom. That had been when they had just gotten their apartment in Stern Bild. He had just so managed to close the door behind him before they had ended up on the floor, half-dressed, Tomoes panties hanging on her ankle while he had just managed to get his fly open. They would always think back on that one occasion with fond thoughts, but also with beet-red heads.

"...Kotetsu-san, are you alright? You're suddenly redder than before," Bunny asked, fingers coming to a momentary halt inside of him. The older of the pair winced and squirmed, trying to make him move on.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just... I just got embarrassed from the way you're touching me," he mewled, wriggling his ass. "Your fingers are so deep inside, a~n!"

An awkward silence spread out between them and the brunet knew that Bunny would have adjusted his glasses had he been wearing them right then.

"Stop trying to talk dirty, Kotetsu," Barnaby sighed. "It's not sexy at all."

"Aw, come on," Wild Tiger pouted. "You like it when I talk like that."

"That's not true. In fact, the last time you tried to spur me on with 'Ah, Bunny-chan, your little Bunny is so thick and hard inside me, please pound me more,' I almost got soft," the blond gave back in his monotone, making Kotetsu's insides constrict as he was too embarrassed by the oh-so-true words.

"N-nah... Bunny... That... I see what you mean," Kotetsu answered sheepishly. "Anyways... please continue?"

The blond sighed and pulled out his fingers to recoat them with lube and push three back inside, making his partner welp in surprise. "Hey! Be a bit more gentle, okay?!"

"Shut up, old man, you have no right to complain," Barnaby dead-panned and proceeded to prod Kotetsu's prostate which made him squeak again and buck up against his hand.

"Argh, Bunny!" He cried out, fingers digging into the blond's pale shoulders while his mind supplied him with memories of the first time that Tomoe had stimulated his prostate while giving him a blow-job. It had been the weirdest feeling ever and he hadn't quite been able to process where his wife's finger had gone to just before he had seen stars.

After that he had been extremely embarrassed just how much he had reacted to that stimulus, but realizing just how much he reacted - and obviously liked it - whenever he and Bunny had sex, it must have been a sign for the fact that he wasn't completely 'straight'.

"Stop complaining, Kotetsu-san, this is necessary and you know it," Barnaby gave back flatly, but had obviously decided that this had been enough preparation and pulled his fingers out again, leaving Kotetsu panting and huffing at him while feeling oddly empty. "The last time we didn't do it with preparation had you tied to the bed for the following two days... and not the good type of being tied to the bed."

"Stop it with your stupid jokes, it's not funny! Don't you care about me going soft at all?" the older one complained loudly. "I don't mind if we do 'kinky' stuff, but you don't need to remind me that we did it at all!"

There was it again, that awkward silence of him having pushed the wrong button on Bunny's pride.

"You make it sound like you don't like having sex with me at all."

"That's not it! I just don't like being reminded that I did those weird things with you!"

That had obviously been too much. Bunny's face clouded over and Kotetsu gulped visibly, bracing himself for the coming onslaught by clawing his fingers into the sheets as his legs were pushed up from under his knees so that he was almost bent in half... But the painful intrusion never came. Instead, he could both see and feel how Barnaby's erection pushed slowly and carefully past the last resistance that his body put up and he threw his head back, moaning deeply as he was being filled. His own erection mocked him by twitching happily now that it was directed at his face.

And once again he was reminded just how much he reacted like Tomoe. Sure, it had been easier to get inside of her, but when he had done that, she either held on tighter to him or threw her head back in ecstasy, pain or bliss or whatever it was that she had been feeling that moment, or all of these at once, just like Kotetsu felt right then. Barnaby inside him was hot, thick and if he concentrated on it, he could feel him pulsing and he wondered for a split-second if Tomoe had ever felt these things about him as well. She probably had, because as far as he remembered from what he had read during sex ed., the female sex had a lot more nerve endings than the anus, mostly because it was supposed to feel these kinds of things.

The anus, both male and female, was only supposed to be used as an exit, not an entry, Kotetsu mused as said exit was used as an entry, Bunny's rhythm soon speeding up. Ah yes, sex was always a crescendo, no matter with whom you were.

While he clung to the sheets, biting his lip as he felt Bunny move inside he could feel the ring heavy on his finger, as if it was telling him that while his body had already moved on, there was something in his brain that could and would never admit that he let go of Tomoe. Even though their time had been short, they had shared so many things, so many thoughts and half of his life still revolved around her.

"Kotetsu-san!"

The brunet's eyes snapped open and he could see what was occupying the other half of his life, this young man who had lived the majority of his life for revenge. If there was one thing that he had to give him credit for it was the fact that he devoted himself completely to the things that he deemed worthy of his attention. He was like a dog that was 100% target oriented and that, once he had found his prey, did not let go of it anymore.

And right now, Kotetsu was his prey.

That didn't mean he did not pamper him, oh no. But since Barnaby knew that there wasn't much that Kotetsu wanted, that being a hero was his life and having somebody to fuzz over kept him from thinking too much, he let him tamper with him as much as he liked, but then, in the bedroom he took what he wanted.

He briefly wondered if Tomoe had been the same, giving him a away to vent his excess energy, but then Bunny had found the right angle to hit his prostate and Kotetsu was momentarily robbed of all ability to think. Instead, he groped around blindly until he found the other's shoulders and wound his arms around them, pulling Bunny down to him as his hips started to move on their own, wanting more pleasure and to give some back as well. He curled up as much as he could, trying to make it easier and more pleasurable for the other as he tried to kiss him, the primal need to melt into the other taking over.

Bunny seemed to comply only willingly, even though their kisses were sloppy, they reciprocated Kotetsu's need to be closer, to become one even if it was just for the split-second when orgasm finally hit them and he started to chant the other man's name over and over while Kotetsu replied with his own nothings of spurring his lover on to go faster, deeper harder, more!

And then it was over much too fast and with a howl Kotetsu was coming hard, spilling himself all over his stomach and Bunny's chest, too. The warmth in his intestines told him that Bunny hadn't been too far behind and - as weird as that sounded - it made him a little bit happy to feel them connected like this. Not that it might have any consequences, not like it might have had with a woman. He knew he should have felt weirder, with another guy's semen in his ass, but since this was Barnaby... It felt special.

It felt even better when Barnaby collapsed on top of him, spent and exhausted, much like the animal that he had given him the nickname of. He patted his back, much like Tomoe had done with him when he had spent himself too much during their love making, smiling happily. He remembered that Tomoe had laughed softly, quite amused at his exhaustion. But it was easy for her to say when she had been lying on her back, relaxing for the most part. Or so he had thought back then. Now he knew that being on the receiving end also meant that there was a lot to be done and he felt just as exhausted as if he had been on top.

Carefully he threaded his fingers into Barnaby's hair, twirling his curls around his fingers, playing lazily with them. With a soft chuckle he noted that there was indeed a difference between Tomoe's silky, dark, Asian hair and Bunny's velvet, blond, Caucasian curls. He raised some of the feather-like strands to his nose just to smell sweat, musk, Bunny's cologne and... strawberries.

That made him chuckle inevitably and Barnaby stirred on top of him, giving him a bleary, almost cross-eyed look because he wasn't quite able to focus on his face. It had taken Kotetsu quite some time to acknowledge that his partner had really bad eyesight and that contact lenses weren't really his thing either.

"What's so funny, Kotetsu-san?" the blond asked as he pushed himself up to grab for his glasses. "And what has been on your mind the whole time? It felt like you were in a completely different universe."

"Nothing really, Bunny-chan," Kotetsu chuckled, watching the other's muscle play under that almost too pale skin. "I just realized that your shampoo smells like Kaede's."

"Your daughter's?" Barnaby asked, sitting back up on his heels just to scowl at the other. "You think about your daughter after we had sex? Really... I knew you were a perverted old man, but this?"

"Shut up! I'm not a pervert!" Kotetsu shouted and sat up quickly, just to wince slightly from the sudden movement. "Not my fault that you use a kids shampoo!"

"I'm not... it's not a kids shampoo!" Barnaby retorted angrily. "It's a very expensive shampoo recommended to me from my hair stylist which happens to have the nice smell of strawberries!"

"And that's why it smells like a kids' shampoo," Kotetsu repeated with a snort. "And it's soft and pretty and the curls in it are really some kind of art."

Barnaby blinked, dumbfounded. "Since when do you... How do you... Why do you care about hair?"

"Hey, I had a wife and I have a daughter. Both of them are women and damn, you're just as obsessed about your hair as they are. And just because I do not have fancy things done to _my_ hair every two weeks doesn't mean I don't like others'," Kotetsu gave back with a pout, crossing his arms defiantly.

The blond sighed and let his head hang, obviously defeated. "Really... your wife, too? What am I, just a replacement for the women that you love?"

"Huh? What? Since when...Why do you... What?" Kotetsu asked, not very intelligently, he admitted, but how did you start asking such questions? Especially when you thought you've been found out.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I think I'm just a substitute for your wife... There's just no way for me to make you focus on me alone," the blond sighed, staring at the ring which was wound heavily around Kotetsu's left ring finger.

"I... what?" Inwardly, Kotetsu was cursing. Damn, he knew that Bunny was sharp sometimes, so he was just glad that he wasn't too sharp right then. "Oh! You mean because of the ring! Ah, w-well, you see... I've been wearing it so long right now so that I'd feel naked without it... Also, you know, I like to be reminded of the promise I gave Tomoe the day... that she died."

"A promise?"

"Yeah, it's nothing really, but whenever I feel down or can't... well, if I haven't been able to save someone and just think I'm worthless, I know that Tomoe would have wanted me to continue. Because she believed in me. And... for me, that's the most important thing in the world.

Well, this had been the wrong thing to say. While Barnaby looked like he understood his feelings, his expression also seemed to falter and he sighed, covering his face with one hand to push up his glasses on his nose. "I guess I can't win against the Tomoe inside your heart."

"Eh???" Kotetsu wondered, not for the first time, how Bunny was able to turn his words into something like this when clearly, he had meant something completely different.

"Well, I can always try, right?" the blond continued though and climbed onto the brunet's lap, trapping his wrists on the wall behind him. "I can try to make you forget everything else in the world but me. So that I would be your world."

"Bunny, no, listen, you're supposed to say, 'Aw, that's so nice. I want to become a noble hero just like you, Kotetsu-san,' not that!" The older of the pair protested, but was soon silenced by the blond's lips on his, engaging him in another fierce battle of kissing.

"Bunny, stop, I'm not ready for a second round yet," Kotetsu protested weakly as they broke away for air.

"I think I can make you ready just fine, just wait and see," Barnaby husked, so close to his face that Kotetsu could see how his long lashes curled up behind those glasses that should be thicker than they really were. Not even Tomoe had lashes that long...

"I will make you mine... No matter if you keep wearing that ring or not," the blond continued. "Because you... you are my ring now."

Kotetsu let out a very unmanly sound, much like the squeak of a piglet when a long, pale ring finger slipped back inside him, stirring up the sperm that was still there and curled his fingers under Barnaby's strong hold. "Oh god, please, not again," he mewled, but his body betrayed him, erection twitching back to life.

"I'll have sex with you all night long, Kotetsu-san," Bunny growled. "So that you can't walk until the next millennium, do you hear me? Whenever you get up, whenever you move just your little finger you will be reminded of what I did to you and that I made you mine."

This time Kotetsu did squeak and shiver and he closed his eyes so that he didn't see it when the attack came.

'Ah, Tomoe... I'm sorry, but I think I found my match. Please do not be angry with me, but I can't win against this non-cute Bunny. I love you, Kotetsu,' were the last conscious thoughts on the Tiger's mind before Bunny finally managed to stop him from thinking.


End file.
